She Would Be Sixteen
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: The wind was blowing hard this particular October night.
1. the song

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song or the the show just the story.XD**

_She gets in her car October Friday night_

_Home from work down 31 past Stars Hallow high_

_She can see the stadium lights she can hear the band_

_A thousand crazy high school kids screamin in the stands_

_Quarterback and homecoming queenLove to young to know what it means_

_She goes back in time oh in her mind its like a dream_

_she would be would sixteen_

_The girl she never knew_

_It hurt so much to give her up_

_But what else could she do_

_she would be sixteen_

_A child should have a home__ she knows her folks were right_

_She never heard the couples name just that they were nice_

_She wonders if shes taller than his father was_

_Does she drive a car by now has she been in love_

_She shakes back to reality she knows_

_Things turn out the way they should be_

_But she just can help but ask herself does she know about me_

_she would be would sixteen_

_The girl she never knew_

_It hurt so much to give her up_

_But what else could she do_

_she would be sixteenShe never even got to hold her_

_And nights like this hurts to missThe baby girl she's never seen_

_she would be sixteen_

_she would be sixteen_

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that this song is the basis of the story and it's going to basicly explain the begining. Oh but dont worry there will be flash backs to fill in the gaps.**


	2. she would be sixteen

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song or the show just the story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, okay I just wanted to tell you where the idea for this story came from. I heard the song the first time on YouTube and it was a Lorelai and Jess thing and I listened to it like 12 times so I just had to make a story for it. Now in the real song its He would be Sixteen (Hense it being a Lorelai and Jess thing.) but you know Lorelai had a girl so I changed it. Now I really really hope you enjoyi it because I tried to make it good. **

--

The wind was blowing hard this particular October night. It blew Lorelai Hayden's hair wildly as she walked out of her Hartford office. She was on the phone with her husband who had taken the path of his father and was out in California for three weeks.

"Yeah, I walking out now."

…

"Yes Christopher, I know."

…

"Hey, I'm at the car so I'll call you back when I get to the house."

…

"Mmkay,"

…

"Yeah I'll tell him."

…

"Love you too, bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and place it back in her purse and opened the door to her brand new Volvo. She had to get home but she wasn't in the hurry she should have been. It was late so there wasn't any traffic anyway but for some reason she decided that it would be a good idea to take the long way home down eighty-one. She couldn't wait to be home but there was just something about driving around the small town she lived in that made her smile. The street lights were on and the moon was just beginning to shine down at her she noticed it perfect roundness as she past Stars Hollow High School. There was obviously a football game tonight considering that there was at least a thousand teenagers screaming there heads off in the stands. She turned the corner to another array of brightness obviously the stadium lights. She turned the radio down so that the beats of the band's drums could fill her car. It brought back a flow of memories.

Memories of her and Christopher as kids. How they'd been close since they were Infants. She thought she'd loved him, when the truth was they were way too young to even know what it meant_. She remembered _that day, they were just so ready to cross a line but still so unaware of the consequences. _She remembered _watching the stick turn pink, her eyes stinging with tears. Everything she'd hoped for wished for gone for ten stupid minutes on the balcony of her bedroom. She remembered her parents faces when she told them, Richard heartbroken and Emily grief stricken the disappointment that even now hadn't gone away. _She remembered _the coldness in Strobe's voice as he suggested that she just get rid of it. _She remembered _watching her belling grow to all kinds of abnormal sizes, every kick, every flip, every bit movement. _She remembered _the pain she felt going into labor, her screams echoed in her head. The panic she felt as the doctor instructed her to push, the mans booming voice saying it's a girl. _she remembered _being to tired to look up and see what she had created and before she knew it they had whisked her away just as quickly as she had come into the world she was gone from the room.

" A child should have a home Lorelai," she could almost here the saddened tone in her mothers voice, but she knew that her parents were right. She never heard the name of the couple just that they were nice people. It wasn't fair though. Lorelai tried to forget the thoughts invading her mind but she couldn't stop them. She would be sixteen this week.

_I wonder _if she's taller than Christopher was at this age, _I wonder_ if she's driving yet, _I wonder…_if she's been in love. The I wonders of that baby girl danced through Lorelai's mind as she waited at the red light in the square of the town. She snapped back to reality realizing that everything had turned out the way it was supposed to, but she couldn't help but ask her self…Does she know about me?

It hurt more than anything imaginable to give her up but what else could she have done. At 4:03 am on Friday, she would be sixteen. She rolled down the street and pulled into her own driveway. As she stepped out of the car she smelled a familiar smell.

"Snow," she said out loud. It was a night like this that killed her to miss the daughter she'd never seen…never held…never touched.

_She would be sixteen._

**A/N: This is a oneshot but I a bunch of ideas for more chapters so if you would like for me to continue then please send reviews. Like seriously Im really excited...lol.**


End file.
